Toy Story 3: The Video Game
https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/pzgw0w0y Comment: bad run but good ending :D" Reason: old account Date: 06/19/2015 Timezone: 02:19:08 Time: 01:03:07 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/kz5jqddm Comment: OH MY GOD I FINALLY DID IT!!!!!" Reason: old account Date: 06/21/2015 Timezone: 16:59:56 Time: 00:57:01 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/6yj1xe7y Comment: Can be improved" Reason: Don\u0027t send in your playthrough of TS3 do a speedrun of it! Date: 08/24/2015 Timezone: 03:26:30 Time: 02:03:20 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/kz502qey Comment: AFTER 4 MONTHS I DID IT AGAIN!!!!!!!" Reason: old account Date: 08/26/2015 Timezone: 08:20:04 Time: 00:56:36 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/6yj129oy Comment: I got the 55 HYPE for some reason obs decided to cut the final minute of the run well I got most of the run so enjoy :)" Reason: old account Date: 08/31/2015 Timezone: 16:14:46 Time: 00:55:48 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/1zq96xry Comment: I don\u0027t know if Co-op counts as Any% but I\u0027ll just put it on here anyways - Capri" Reason: Nope Date: 03/13/2016 Timezone: 10:49:48 Time: 01:04:51 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/y97vewrm No Comment Reason: Needs Video Evidence. Date: 10/29/2017 Timezone: 15:50:14 Time: 01:11:13 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/zpq95vvy Comment: My video got corupted so there is no prof. BUT i\u0027ll not stop trying to get the official WR. So this is the unofficial wr with the splits " Reason: no video Date: 10/30/2017 Timezone: 10:55:07 Time: 01:05:35 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/z13p05rm Comment: I don\u0027t know why the run split up into 2 seperet videos but twitch just did it. and this run is so trash and I\u0027ll come back as soon as poseble... Run strats about 22 min in" Reason: video doesn\u0027t work Date: 10/30/2017 Timezone: 18:57:12 Time: 01:03:13 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/yjkdkjom Comment: the run is so bad and it starts around 50 secends" Reason: no video Date: 11/04/2017 Timezone: 08:37:32 Time: 01:02:29 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/yo4d720m Comment: SWEET!" Reason: where did the video go? Date: 11/09/2017 Timezone: 05:33:32 Time: 00:52:09 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/zxv8g6ky Comment: When practice finally pays off." Reason: where did the video go? Date: 11/09/2017 Timezone: 10:51:52 Time: 00:45:05 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/y672j1qm Comment: I fucked up and died many times. But be ready for a new run sometime in the future :)" Reason: where\u0027s vod? Date: 12/23/2017 Timezone: 23:52:58 Time: 00:52:06 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/y45ovpqm Comment: It could have been a 59 minutes run but I failed so hard on the last 3-4 levels and ended up with this time. I\u0027m gonna come back and improve this run but I don\u0027t think I will get a run that is this strong in the begining." Reason: no video Date: 12/25/2017 Timezone: 21:42:40 Time: 01:01:03 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/y8qkd9xy Comment: YES. Finaly a sub 1 hour run by me. This run can be improved on by at least 20 sec. I think I\u0027ll go for 58 min, but thats probebly not gonna happen with this strats and by my self. \r\n\r\n\r\nP.S Get XYX back to toy story 3 (ps2 edtition)\r\n" Reason: video is unavailable? Date: 01/01/2018 Timezone: 17:13:13 Time: 00:59:51 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/yjk9ld3m Comment: My time includes load times because i\u0027m too lazy to do math..." Reason: boi you gotta do dolly Date: 01/27/2018 Timezone: 02:58:20 Time: 01:17:51 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/z0330ojz Comment: Did the new Toy Story ride in Orlando, FL Slinky dog ride. So good, so came back to the condo and did a TS3 Run Played on PPSSPP Elm.\r\n\r\nMod note: Please submit to Emulator category next time. I fixed this one, but be aware for next time." Reason: Evidence provided showing that this user is stealing and reuploading footage that is not their own. Date: 07/04/2018 Timezone: 14:16:22 Time: 01:16:40 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/z513d1gm No Comment Reason: verified run with description instead Date: 08/09/2018 Timezone: 13:30:52 Time: 00:58:44 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/m3198pwz Comment: really god like run, idk if sub 3:40 is possible " Reason: Same vid LOL Date: 05/28/2019 Timezone: 03:02:28 Time: 00:03:48 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/y419vdny Comment: really god like run, idk if sub 3:40 is possible " Reason: Not the right game LUL Date: 05/28/2019 Timezone: 03:02:36 Time: 00:03:48 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/mk239r5m No Comment Reason: it\u0027s too late now to say sorry because you\u0027re banned from submitting runs. Date: 07/08/2019 Timezone: 20:27:11 Time: 01:39:25 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/y215q6wz No Comment Reason: Nope I\u0027ll need a full run. Sorry bud. Date: 07/08/2019 Timezone: 20:47:00 Time: 01:39:25 https://www.speedrun.com/toystory3/run/mex7edqz No Comment Reason: This run isn\u0027t on the right leaderboards.... ALSO DON\u0027T STEAL RUNS FROM PEOPLE! Date: 08/20/2019 Timezone: 18:58:54 Time: 01:06:00